


How to be Eaten by a Woman

by Zebooboo



Series: Drink the Sea [10]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, alright it gets messy now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: "I can go.""You're not enough alone Feros!""...I can't let you do this."---He was drawn like a moth to the flame and he went gladly.





	How to be Eaten by a Woman

They didn't know what to make of her.

One the one hand, her very walk seemed to scream Hunter. Cayde could see it from the moment she walked in.

But on the other hand, there was an unnerving quality to her, in the way she looked at you. And Ikora was convinced she was a Warlock.

Schala-2 was an odd mystery after a too long period of quiet. And any clues she gave them when they asked just sent them in circles.

"How does the Light feel to you?"

(Like a well worn handle? Or pure potential and wild power under your fingers?) 

"Warm. Sometimes not. Always there when I call...Like clay under my fingers."

"How about a Super, when you feel so Bright you could take on the entire world until you burst?"

(She looked oddly at them then, turned to her Ghost hovering next to her shoulder.)

"She hasn't pulled one yet. Hasn't needed too."

(" _Do I need those?" "When you are ready, yes, they are very useful! They are ways to channel your Light in larger capacities, usually with devastating effects." "Hmm..."_ )

"How do you feel about cloaks?"

"Cayde..."

"Hey, it's a valid question!"

"Don't they just...get in the way?"

(It took a while for Cayde to get over that one.)

"In the thick of battle, when you are taken by surprise and your only option is to strike fast, how do you find yourself responding?"

(They had thought Zavala had been onto something there.)

"With...my knife? Sometimes I scorch them with my Light? It depends..."

They were running around in loops. 

(Even her scavenged armor looked odd. Not quiet the heavy robes of the Warlocks. Not quiet the compact, slick armor of the Hunters.)

In the end Shaxx got tired of listening to them. 

\---

"This is not a good idea..."

"Why? You're not going to die. She's not going to die. You're just gonna shoot each other a bit."

"She's a kinder Cayde."

"Apparently she's been rezed for over a year before she got here."

"Can't you just find someone else?"

"Shaxx called for a live demonstration, he did say you would be his first choice."

"That was _years_  ago."

"Guess it was about time then."

"...you seem pretty ok with a potential new Hunter getting beat up."

"Look, I may or may not have bet her that she could steal your knives."

"You did _**what!**_ " 

"Hey she looks pretty handy with those pokers on her belt. And she could have said no." 

"But she _didn't_."

"Hey, worst case scenario she steals your knives."

"And what do you even _get_ out of this?" 

"Well, if she gets them I got some good work for her, otherwise too bad, she didn't make the cut."

"You want to send her on _haul runs_? Are you going _crazy_?" 

"Ok keep your voice down but we don't exactly have many scouts left on the field. You know that."

"And you think sending a kinder, that might not be under your full jurisdiction by the end of the day to scouting missions all over the system, will help? Can't you pull anyone else? Titans? Hidden?" 

"Nobody can be pulled from anywhere, there's not enough people left and I _know_  you know that. We even scrapped that teaching position some years ago."

" _I_ can go."

" _You're not enough alone Feros!_ "

It was like a slap to the face. 

"..." 

The hurt must have shown, because Cayde tried to touch his arm. Feros was walking towards the new Guardian before the Gunslinger's fingers could brush him.

" _I can't let you do that._ "

The hiss made Cayde flinch. 

(Cayde was starting to be more Vanguard than Hunter. Feros didn't know how he felt about that, other than maybe betrayed.

But he can't let someone so new go blind to the Wilds like this. One year of wandering notwithstanding.)

At this moment, walking towards Schala-2, Feros felt more like an Iron Lord since Saladin levered the title on him, with anger in his chest and stubborness in his step. 

He wouldn't let her be used like that. Not for a flimsy _bet_. Not for lousy _scouting missions_  when enemy activity is at an all time low. 

Guardians have enough responsibilities without being _used_  and not _asked_. 

He stopped in front of the other exo and it was a challenge not to seethe and let his Light burn itself out before they could actually get to the arena. 

"Whenever you are ready, Guardian."

She stood a bit straighter and gave him a withering look. 

"My name is Schala."

He blinked in surprise. He didn't remember the last time someone actually looked him on the eye and talked back to him. 

(Someone that wasn't Shiro or Saladin or Cayde, and he did not want to _t_ _hink about that right now-_ ) 

"Schala. Speak with Lord Shaxx when you are ready."

She nodded at him and turned to speak with her Ghost. 

Shaxx turned to him as he approached. 

"Are you ready for the fight, Young Wolf?" 

He was never going to be an Iron Lord to Shaxx, was he. 

He nodded, might as well get this over with. 

"To the Crucible with you then. Both of you be as destructive as you can. We need to push her to demonstrate as much of her arsenal and powers as possible."

This might take a while, he thinks to himself as he secures his knives. 

(These knives are not getting out of their sheaths.)

\---

He would come to regret not using a sniper rifle more often. Especially when he was cornered and his auto rifle did not have enough reach to get to Schala's faraway perch. 

The heavy ammo drop is too far away and he wasn't sure if he could gather enough Light to blink away before she got a lucky shot in. 

They were also getting nowhere fast like this. 

Feros closed his eyes for one second and took a deep breath.

(And if he thought about Cayde in that moment to jumpstart his Light with anger, it was only for him and Mia to know.)

He ducked out of cover and disappeared past the wall. 

Time to hunt. 

\---

She was so damn _slippery_. And fuck if her throwing aim with those knives of hers wasn't tight. 

His hands were not going to thank him later when he tried catching and throwing them back at her. She was Solar bright alright.

He cursed as he chased her around a tight corner and he slid into the twist with his shotgun at the ready.

He shot at her legs before he even realised she had been lunging at him from the side. 

She dropped with a grunt and swang wide with her last knife at his neck. He slammed his arm up from the gun and tried to block her but the edge would catch him in the joint between neck and shoulder. 

The shotgun dropped to the floor as he grabbed her arm and tried grappling her to the ground. 

It didn't go as well as he thought it would. She swiped her other hand under the one he had in his grasp, dropped her knife into her free hand and jammed it into his shoulder. 

Feros yelped in pain and headbutted her hard in retaliation. She seemed to get so dizzy she stopped struggling altogether. It was enough time for him to pluck his gun and blow her head off. 

Her Ghost poped up immediately and zipped off to her chosen respawn zone. 

The Nightstalker pushed her mangled body as it dematerialised off him and made to stand. The world shifted oddly and Mia sparked into existance to quickly heal up the worst and dissipate again before he had even got to the next corner. 

He had less than a minute before she reached him again and he was getting the heavy ammo drop dammit. They had been fighting over it for the past half hour, throwing grenades and taking potshots at each other. 

The path righted itself in front of him and he sprinted to the packet in hurried thriumph. 

He had hardly picked it up and brought out Thunderlord to load it up when he heard it. 

His head snapped around to see Schala shoaring over the broken buildings on fiery wings and threw a fucking flaming sword at his face. Feros was disintegrated before he could finish his thought. 

" _Fuck m-_ "

\---

Mia brought him back with a tut and a nudge to his helmet. He was getting annoyed now. 

He pulled the Light around him tightly, Void sending shivers down his spine and making his arms tingle. 

That was enough of a beating. He was going to force Shaxx to call this. 

He disappeared from sight, blinking through buildings, walls and any other obstacle in his way. Her light is like a beacon right now. Burning like a small sun in the ruins. 

He was drawn like a moth to the flame and he went gladly. 

(Better off he burn his anger and irritation in this fire right now, than later in another, more volatile one.) 

He saw Schala coming down to step on the earth, wisps of fire flickering their last, when he got to his death point. The Bow was in his hands before he could think about it. 

She died again before she could try picking up his dropped heavy ammo. 

\---

It went like that for some more minutes. Scala spawned, Feros tracked her with single minded focus and killed her as swiftly and decisively as he could. 

Rinse. 

Repeat. 

Rinse. 

Repeat. 

She seemed to make one last attempt at slamming a flaming hand at his face when he went in too close and got him pretty good on his side. 

But she died yet again without another chance. She might hate him a bit for this. 

(But he could think a tad clearer for it, so the guilt was lesser than the relief of release.)

Shaxx was heard overhead telling them to pack up and come back to the Tower, it was over. 

Schala's Ghost seemed to sag in relief for a moment before bringing her back in front of him. She surveyed him tensly for a moment before relaxing and letting the exhaustion bow her back. 

He offered her a hand for transmat to his ship, might as well save the Frames a trip. She looked at him oddly and then grabbed his hand. 

He'll try to make it up to her for all those deaths later. 

\---

In the end Ikora got a new Warlock with an unorthodox relationship with the Light and Feros was left gaping in shock when Schala went to show Cayde her spoils across the room. 

There in her hands were his brand new knives. All shiny and freshly oiled. 

When had she even found the chance? 

(He was dumbfounded and rather intrigued. He idly wondered if she counted as enough of a Hunter that he could steal her away for a little while. Then he realised he was actually thinking of inviting someone into a fireteam, into maybe teaching them and balked. What had got into him?) 

Feros saw Cayde turn his gaze towards him and he twisted away, nodding to Ikora on the way out. The Warlock had been watching him and Cayde talk before the match. She probably knew everything. 

He ground his teeth together and left the room in a sour mood. 

(Schala-2 watched as the Iron Lord stalked out of the room, saw the Hunter Vanguard wilt in silent defeat and wondered if maybe she shouldn't have nabbed the knives. It brought a sinking feeling to her stomach.)

**Author's Note:**

> ok, this was rough getting out
> 
> the other part was harder


End file.
